Masochist
by Going Batty
Summary: Orin hates any and all masochists, but he strongly dislikes one in particular, who goes by the name of Arthur Denton.


Disclaimer: Don't own Orin or his patient.

A/N: What was the exact reason why Orin kicked Arthur Denton out of his office in the '86 movie? A little oneshot exploring one of the possible reasons. Don't like, don't whine about ot. There are a few hints as to what's going on, but I don't really feel like coming out and saying it directly.

* * *

"NEXT!" Orin yelled loudly enough for anyone in the waiting room to hear as his last patient fled, tears pouring down their cheeks as they clutched at their mouth. He would've gone out to collect his next victim, but he was busy cleaning blood off of his tools. "Aw, screw this." He gave up on trying to clean them and marched down the hall himself. "I said I was ready for the next patient!" he snapped at the nurse. 

"Well, here he is," the nurse said in a bored voice, nodding at a grinning man.

"I'm next!" the man agreed happily, leaping out of his chair. Oh, he wouldn't be so happy if he knew what was in store for him...

Orin grinned. "Say 'ah'," he ordered, grabbing the man's jaw and pulling it towards him so he could peer into his mouth. So what if the shorter man had to stand on tiptoe because of this? He didn't care. The man obeyed, and Orin smirked. "Okay, come with me."

"My name's Arthur Denton," the man chattered to the dentist as they walked down the hall. "I don't have a middle name. You know, I heard you were a good dentist. That's good, because the one I usually go to isn't very good. He doesn't do what needs to be done." Did Denton ever stop talking?

"We're here," Orin snapped, quickly becoming annoyed by Arthur's mindless chatter. He grabbed the front of Arthur's suit jacket and pushed him into the chair, pulling it back into a reclining position. Orin preferred to adjust the chair himself rather than do it by the stupid buttons. Besides, doing it himself was much quicker and more sudden than the gradual leaning back if the machine did it. He tuned out Arthur's voice, which was still babbling nonsense about his past dentists.

"Say ah," Orin ordered again, a pair of slightly rusted pliers gripped in one hand. He leaned over Arthur, who obeyed, opening his mouth as wide as possible. Orin was surprised the man's jaw didn't fall off. He peered into Arthur's mouth. "Hmm... I have to have that one," he decided, tapping a tooth with the pliers, then gripping said tooth and twisting a little.

As soon as he gripped the tooth, Arthur squirmed a little and screamed- with pain? with delight? Orin didn't know- as he grabbed Orin's hand right where it held onto the pliers, holding on tightly as Orin twisted. The dentist frowned, and yanked his hand from Denton's, setting the pliers aside. "OH YES! DOCTOR!" Arthur gasped, grinning. "Oh YES!"

Orin gave Denton an odd stare, then turned to grab the dental explorer. The hooked object usually caused people to scream when he poked it into their gums, tongue, or the roof of their mouth. So he poked around in Arthur's mouth with the hook, deliberately slicing into the man's gum near the back of the mouth. Nothing really happened; Arthur only whimpered softly and grinned, wild look in his eyes. When Orin pulled away, he gasped, "Oh my GOD! You can't just stop now! Why are you stopping!? KEEP GOING!"

Okay, something was seriously wrong with this man. But Orin continued trying to inflict as much pain as possible upon this Denton man. He tried tool after tool, with similar results. Orin had a sneaking suspicion that this man was masochistic. He hated masochists. They took all the fun out of his job. This was pretty much the only job where it was legal to hurt someone, and a masochist parades into his office and makes it not as enjoyable. Well, all of the tools he had tried didn't appear to hurt the man much. Now for the drill.

Now, Orin knew from past experience that the drill would cause people to scream and try to run. So as he flicked it on, he climbed up onto the chair to pin Arthur down with his knees so the man couldn't flee while he was working. He began drilling into Arthur's teeth, grinning and giggling like a schoolgirl whose crush had just talked to them. He loved this, and his body was reacting in the way it always did when he hurt someone like this. He happily drilled in Arthur's mouth, then frowned a little when he felt something nudge against his crotch. He pulled the drill away, and suspiciously glared at Arthur, who grinned innocently at him. So, with a shrug and raised eyebrows, Orin went back to work.

He drilled into one of the molars, eyes narrowed in concentration, when he felt it again. But this time, it was unmistakeable. Especially when he glared at Arthur, whose grin widened. "Don't touch that!" the dentist snarled, swatting Arthur's hand away from his pelvic region, giving his patient a dirty look.

"What? You know you like it!" Arthur giggled.

"WHAT!?" Orin yelped, his eyes widening. He scooted backwards, nearly falling over as he backed off the end of the chair, catching himself just in time for him to prevent falling flat on his back. "You goddamn SICKO!" he screeched. "Get outta here! GET OUT! OUT!"

"But-"

"The door's THAT way, now get _out_!" A furious Orin roughly grabbed the front of Arthur's shirt and hauled him out of the chair, shoving him towards the door.

"Whatever you say, doctor!" Denton grinned as he marched out the door. Wait a minute... the man seemed too cheerful. Almost like he was hiding something. Orin shot a brief glance at his tools, scowling when he noticed his drill missing.

"YOU GODDAMN SICKO! GIMME BACK THE DRILL!" Orin snarled as he chased after Arthur, who sped up a little. He was going fast enoughto remain just ahead of Orin, but slow enough for the dentist to _almost _reach him.

"I'll be back for another checkup next week!" Arthur Denton yelled over his shoulder, only pausing long enough to grin at the infuriated dentist before breaking into a run.


End file.
